Infiel
by LunaHHr
Summary: Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta se encuentra sumamente estresada por todos los exámenes, la batalla que se avecina contra el Señor Tenebroso, y por Merlin, ¿Ella es la chica por la que Harry suspira o acaso es otra? Merece un descanso de todo aquello y cierto rubio platinado está dispuesto a otorgarle ese alivio que su cuerpo tanto anhela.
1. Estrés y la solución

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita J.K. Rowling, Warner, Salamandra y compañía. Todos los personajes y el mundo pertenece a la increíble _Jo_ , me temo que sólo los he tomado prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste (poco creativa) imaginación.

 **Summary completo**: Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta se encuentra sumamente estresada por todos los exámenes, la batalla que se avecina contra el Señor Tenebroso, y por Merlin, ¿Ella es la chica por la que Harry suspira o acaso es otra? Merece un descanso de todo aquello y cierto rubio platinado está dispuesto a otorgarle ese alivio que su cuerpo tanto anhela. Jamás creyó que unas simples palabras pudieran hacer tanta revolución entre sus hormonas.

 **Aviso** : Bueno, ok. En esta historia de cuatro o cinco capítulos verán a una Hermione totalmente diferente a la del libro y a la que yo he escrito con anterioridad respecto a sus decisiones con los chicos que sale. Esta Hermione ya está hasta el gorro de ser una chica buena. El contexto es similar al del sexto libro, obviamente exceptuando algunas cosas. En fin, si eres sensible ante esos temas, ¡no sigas leyendo! Créeme, no por nada está titulado "Infiel". Es leerlo con mente abierta, y sí, sé que Hermione jamás haría algo parecido ni en mil vidas, pero se me antojó muchísimo escribir esto. Gracias si ya estás por aquí.

 **Aviso** **No**. **2** : Esta pequeña historia fue como un regalo navideño para mí ya que contiene todo lo que me gusta ver entre Harry, Hermione y Draco. Era algo que no iba a publicar precisamente por lo retorcida que quizá se pueda leer mi castaña, pero aquí se las comparto a ver si alguien logra acuñarla como yo. Tiene mucho sexo, sí. Se pide discreción.

 _Disfruta de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo_...

 **Infiel**

 **Capítulo** **I:** Estrés y la solución

La clase de la profesora McGongall transcurría sin ningún alboroto en particular. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban del lado derecho tratando de transformar su set de tazas de té en muchos pollitos de colores; la mayoría se veía con el entrecejo fruncido y agitaban las varitas con casi desesperación. De su casa, la única que lo había logrado había sido Hermione, para variar...

—Estúpida sangre sucia—murmuró el platinado desde el otro lado del aula mientras veía como sonreía con ese aire de sabionda que tanto le crispaban los nervios.—Estúpidos los de Gryffindor.

—Avanzarías más si en lugar de observarla y criticarla, realmente lo intentaras, Malfoy—le dijo Theo Nott con una mirada de desaprobación.

Draco le envió una mirada de pocos amigos y el castaño no volvió a molestarlo. Miró un rato más hacia la castaña y se encontró así mismo pensando que su cabello ya no parecía un estropajo como años anteriores, y que sus dientes ya no se asemejaban a los de un castor, y que su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña.

 _Vaya, Granger, sí que tienes buenos genes de esos asquerosos muggles,_ pensó con malicia. Se dedicó a mirarla con una mueca de disgusto durante toda la clase, alerta a cualquier oportunidad de poder humillarla y sacar todo ese enojo acumulado en su interior. Le frustraba muchísimo encontrarla tan atractiva y apetecible desde el curso anterior. Bueno, desde el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso... de acuerdo, desde aquella vez que le pegó un puñetazo directo en el rostro. La verdad, le enfurecía encontrarla tierna en varias situaciones, encontrarla seductora con ciertos gestos en sus manos o su rostro.

La odiaba tanto.

¿Qué tenía de especial? Nada. Ella era nada. Una sangre sucia. Nacida de unos muggles estúpidos y muy probablemente insignificantes hasta en el mundo sin magia. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que la hacia tan especial? ¿Su inteligencia? ¡Qué va! Era cierto que tenía el primer lugar en todas las materias, pero detrás suyo le seguían muchos más alumnos con excelente promedio. ¿Su valentía? ¡Requisito para estar en la casa de los leones! A excepción de Longbottom que era un total cobarde. ¿Su físico? Sí, bonitos ojos, bonito cuerpo, bonita cara... Pero, ¿qué no él tenía a sus pies a la mismísima Astoria Greengras? Una chica rubia, alta, atlética, de aspecto elegante y algo débil. Una muchachita hermosa. Podía enumerar todas las cualidades de Granger y compararlas con otras personas que la superaban.

Entonces, ¿qué era?

Draco la vio irse con sus dos perritos falderos a cada lado. La vio discutir acaloradamente con el pobretón mientras la cara rajada de Potter sacudía la cabeza resignado. Una típica escena entre el Trío de Oro. Se adelantó para fastidiarlos un poco.

—¿A qué se debe la pelea entre el joven y patética matrimonio?—arrastró las palabras mientras sonreía socarronamente.

El Trío de Oro lo fulminó con la mirada de manera automática.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!—gritó Ron con el rostro y las orejas casi del mismo color que su cabello.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dicho que tú no eres suficiente?—preguntó burlón, estando a unos cuantos metros de ellos, hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos escucharan—Pero, ¿acaso te importa? ¡La opinión de una sangre sucia!—siseó lleno de desprecio.

Harry y Ron alzaron sus varitas, pero no se movieron del lugar. Draco comenzó a sacar la suya, pero Hermione fue más rápida y lo acorraló con la suya contra una pared. La había visto acercarse poco a poco, pero nunca pensó que realmente lo hiciera.

—Te lo dije una vez, Malfoy, y no me importa repetírtelo otra vez. ¡Eres una maldita y vil cucaracha! Tú opinión no vale ni un maldito knut.—le espetó furiosa, atreviéndose a presionar con fuerza su varita contra su garganta. Sus ojos ámbar estaban tan cerca de los grises que se mareó un poco.

Draco rió, pero con cierto temor a que la bruja pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—Granger, Granger... —susurró—Atácame. —la retó—Hazlo. Te ves estresada. Saca todo ese estrés con esta maldita cucaracha—le tomó la muñeca con fuerza para retarla aun más.—Hazlo.

Hermione lo miró con fijeza, sintiendo algo extraño por la forma en la que él la miraba. Por esa desesperación que le trasmitía su voz. Sentía como todas esas palabras tenían dobles intenciones o quizá ella estaba dejando ir muy lejos a sus hormonas.

—¿Eso quieres, Malfoy?—le susurró—¿Me quieres quitar el estrés?—preguntó juguetonamente, alzando una ceja.

Lo vio abrir la boca, pero justo en ese momento alguien la había tomado de la cintura y la había arrastrado fuera de ahí.

—Hermione—la regañó Harry—¿Qué pretendías?

Ella lo miró y todos esos pensamientos lujuriosos que había tenido por unos segundos se disiparon al ver los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

—Darle una lección—contestó aun así.

Le hubiera encantado darle una lección.

—La hubieras dejado, Harry—se quejó Ron a su lado—A Malfoy le hace falta un escarmiento.

Hermione no dijo nada más durante su caminata hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sus pensamientos seguían revoleteando en las sensaciones que había tenido al escuchar esas palabras tan insignificantes de Malfoy. Y esa mirada.

Esa mirada gris que la invitaba al pecado.

¿Valdría la pena?

...

¡Esa pasión y ese odio!

Era eso. La pasión con lo que ella hacia y decía todo. Y ese odio tan puro que le tenía sólo a él. Era eso lo que lo estaba volviendo loco por completo. Su determinación, su hambre voraz por defender esas ideales tan estúpidas que tenía. Esa fuerza, esa voluntad... Lo estaba consumiendo. Y esa pregunta al final... ¿había sido su imaginación o también vio otro tipo de pasión en su mirada?

Llevaba todo el día pensando en qué rayos había significado esa miradita y la frase final. ¿Ella había sentido lo mismo que él? ¿Ese temblor en las rodillas? Sentir como el aire le faltaba, como se hacia un nudo en el estómago y su tacto quemaba donde ella tocara, ¿lo había sentido?

Draco dio vueltas por su dormitorio, despeinándose los cabellos un poco. Pensaba si la mejor opción sería ir a la biblioteca para ver si se encontraba ahí, esperaba él que sola ya que si estaban esos dos idiotas con ella, no podría hacer nada. La otra opción era ir a darse una ducha fría. Se dirigió al baño para verse en el espejo.

—Pátetico—se dijo.

¿Qué pensaria su padre? El que ahora estaba en Azkaban por culpa de sus acciones. Y ahora él tenía que cargar con su madre y la presión del Señor Tenebroso. Le habían dado una misión casi suicida, una misión cuyo objetivo aún no veía posible. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en aquello. Sí, su misión. Pero para ello tenía que reunir información... que estaba en la biblioteca.

Tendría que ir a la biblioteca para buscar los libros de interés y nada de sangres sucias. Sí, ese parecía ser buen plan. Muy inocente.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que quizá ya nadie estaría ahí. Ya casi darían las diez de la noche y la biblioteca cerraba a las 9:30. Sin embargo, se dirigió ahí a paso veloz, ignorando en el camino a sus amigos y sus preguntas de adonde se iba.

Ni siquiera tuvo que llegar a la biblioteca para verla. Aunque no esperaba encontrarla llorando.

—Por Merlin, ¿qué es lo que puede hacer llorar a la sangre sucia?—arrastró la pregunta.

Hermione alzó la cabeza por reflejo, limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente.

—Lárgate, Malfoy. No estoy de humor.

—Como si eso me importara. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te peleaste con el pobretón?

 _Por Salazar,_ pensó Malfoy, _que no sea por ese idiota._

—No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy. Vete.

Debió haberle hecho caso. Pero dio dos pasos más hacia donde ella estaba sentada en el rincón de ese desolado pasillo.

—Nadie que no sea yo puede hacerte llorar, Granger. —le espetó—Todos saben eso. Eres mi sangre sucia. La gente usualmente tiene mascotas, yo te tengo a ti.—le sonrió abiertamente.

Hermione le tiró su mochila, la que atrapó al vuelo para luego hacer algo impensable: la depositó con cuidado a sus pies y tomó asiento junto a ella.

—¿Por qué lloras, Granger?

Hermione lo miró. Llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin limpio e impecable. Su rubio cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y su manera de sentarse le recordaba a la de un rey en su palacio. Tan propio y educado. Tan Malfoy.

—¿Realmente quieres quitarme el estrés?

Draco frunció las cejas, desconcertado.

—¿Por eso lloras?

Ella no negó con la cabeza.

—No lloro porque esté triste, Malfoy. Lloro porque estoy bajo mucho estrés y esta fue la mejor manera que encontré para sacarlo de mi sistema. Pero hoy me di cuenta que gritarte, golpearte y pelear contigo también me ayuda a reducir mi estrés. Lo cuál, después de haberlo pensado un poco más, podría ser contraproducente para mí ya que me podrían expulsar por hechizarte o golpearte...

Draco se odió aún más ante lo atento que escuchaba, aunque por ratos dejaba de hacerlo para poder imaginarse así mismo besando esos labios rosados y...

—... Concluí que lo mejor sería sacar ese estrés con algo menos notorio para otros ojos...

De cerca ella era mucho más atractiva. Tenía pecas alrededor de la nariz y de sus ojos cafés. Su piel lucía más suave y le enviaban ondas eléctricas a él, como invitándolo a que la tocara.

—... así que bésame.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, no pudiendo ocultar su reacción.

—¿Qué has dicho?

La vio rodar los ojos.

—He visto cómo me miras. Sé que me encuentras atractiva.—dudó un poco—Y ya te lo dije, toda esa energía que tengo para insultarte la quiero sacar contigo de otra forma. Necesito desestresarme.

Draco se quedó mudo.

—Sería una buena venganza, ¿no crees?—lo tentó ella—Besar y quizá acostarte con la mejor amiga de tus enemigos.

—¿Qué hiciste con la verdadera sangre sucia?

Ella frunció las cejas.

—Eres vil, mezquino y no tienes una pisquita de honor en tus genes. ¿Y ahora que te doy la oportunidad de oro la vas a desperdiciar?

—No dije que la desperdiciaría.

Comenzó acercarse a ella con lentitud.

—Te desprecio, Granger, ¿por qué querría hacerte un favor?

—Yo igual te desprecio, Malfoy. Es mi manera de decir que te odio, que te encuentro tan ruin como para saber que eres el único que aceptaría algo tan bajo y banal como esto. Porque no hay nada de sentimientos en esto, es puro deseo sexual.

Draco la odió aun más, pero sus ganas de besarla eran más grandes que su orgullo, su dignidad y amor por si mismo.

—Eres despreciable.

—Bésame, Malfoy.

Y lo hizo.

La tomó por el cuello y la besó con lujuria. No se detuvo ni un segundo a pedir gentilmente permiso para meter su lengua en su boca y enzarzarse en una pelea de a ver quien puede más que quien. Le mordió los labios con fuerza y sintió como ella temblaba bajo su tacto, la escuchó soltar pequeños gemidos de placer de cuando en cuando. Pasó una de sus manos por su espalda y tembló ante lo frágil que se sentía, tan suave. No supo en qué momento ella se puso ahorcajadas de él y le besaba el cuello con desesperación mientras intentaba quitarle la túnica y él hacia lo mismo con ella. Metió sus manos por debajo de su túnica y falda para luego deleitarse con la suavidad de sus piernas mientras aspiraba ese olor a vainilla de su largo cuello.

—Basta, detente—escuchó que sussurraba—Funcionará.—susurró mientras se bajaba.

—No puedes dejarme así, Granger.—se quejó.

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillando de excitacion, despeinada y labios rojos por el uso.

—Estamos a mitad de un pasillo...

—¡Vacío!

—En cualquier momento alguien puede venir y...

—¡Y con un demonio!—gruñó mientras la tomaba de las muñecas y la presionaba contra la pared para besarla nuevamente.

—Malfoy, detente, no voy a...—se calló para no dejar escapar un gemido cuando sintió las manos del rubio tocarle su centro por encima de su pantie. —Alguien puede escucharnos y...

Pero el rubio no le hizo caso. Le besó el cuello, y los pechos por encima de su uniforme. Se atrevió a hacer a un lado su pantie para meter primero un dedo y excitarse al encontrar lo mojada y lista que estaba. La besó para acallar sus gemidos mientras comenzaba a bombear con dos dedos y sentir que él mismo estaba a punto de venirse al escucharla gemir así.

—Pídeme que pare, Granger, aunque apuesto por tu cara a que es lo último que quieres—le ronroneó al oído.

—Alguien puede...

—Déjate llevar, Granger.

Y así fue. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió las piernas un poco más para darle más oportunidad de movimiento a su compañero. El rubio la vio morderse el labio para acallar sus gemidos mientras él seguía bombeando con sus dedos a un ritmo constante. De ves en cuando depositaba besos en su cuello, labios y pechos.

—Malfoy, Malfoy—chilló con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras le apretaba los hombros y la espalda con mucha fuerza en sus manos.—No t-te de-tengas.—gimió en su oído al tiempo que llegaba a la cima. La escuchó respirar trabajosamente, mientras él sacaba su mano del lugar con lentitud, tentado a llevársela a la boca y probarla, pero creyó que no sería tan apropiado hacerlo tan pronto. Porque sin duda, se repetiría esa situación.

—¿Te quité el estrés?

—Sin duda—contestó ella entre risas.— _Fregote_ _go_ —susurró hacia la mano de Malfoy mientras tomaba su mochila y se alejaba de él.

—¿Cuál será nuestro punto de reunión?—preguntó ella con indiferencia fingida.

—¿Este?—preguntó él con el mismo tono. Lo único que quería era besarla otra vez, acorralarla contra la pared y terminar con su tarea.

Hermione se percató de su aspecto. Todo ese aire aristocrático y perfecto de hace rato había desaparecido; en su lugar había quedado un rubio despeinado, con el uniforme arrugado, la corbata sin hacer y esos labios tan sonrojados. Y esa mirada que le causaban escalofríos de sólo verlo.

Él quería más. Y ella también.

—¿Mañana a la misma hora?—preguntó el rubio mientras recogía sus cosas.

Hermione lo pensó bien.

—O ahora mismo en la Sala de Menesteres.

Draco alzó la vista de inmediato.

—¿Es una broma, Granger?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo tomó de la mano para correr por el pasillo que los llevaría a la liberación inminente de su deseo desesperado.

Luna **HHr**

* * *

 **Notas de autora** : Y encontré esto en mi inspiración pervertida. Está completa, tiene seis capítulos listos. Planeo subir uno cada semana, o cada tres días, depende de si les gusta. Es mi manera de disculparme por no haber actualizado en las otras historias, pero realmente mis capítulos no han quedado como yo he esperado y quiero que sean dignos de ustedes. Espero lo disfruten.


	2. Culminación

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita **J.K. Rowling,** Warner y Salamandra y compañía. Todos los personajes y el mundo pertenece a la increíble _Jo_ , me temo que sólo los he tomado prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste (poco creativa) imaginación.

 _Disfruta de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo_...

 **Capítulo II** : Culminación

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y contra ella el cuerpo menudo de la castaña siendo atacado a besos feroces por parte del rubio. Dejaron caer las mochilas sin miramientos apenas pudieron.

—Necesitas saber una cosa antes, Malfoy—susurró ella entre besos apasionados.

Él no se detuvo en su tarea de quitarle la túnica y comenzar a desabrocharle la blusa.

—No es momento para arrepentimientos, Granger. Me sientes, ¿verdad?—preguntó al tiempo a que pegaba su pelvis contra ella y sentía su miembro endurecido. Sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hicieron sonreír de lado.—Claro que lo sientes.

—No es arrepentimiento—se defendió, sacudiendo la cabeza para concentrarse mejor—No tengo experiencia.

Él dejó su tarea y la miró.

—Eres virgen—y no fue una pregunta.

Ella no lo miró a los ojos. Dirigió su mirada a lo que había a espaldas del rubio; un montón de cosas desperdigadas por el lugar y gracias a Merlín un sofá lo suficientemente largo y ancho como para dos personas. No había silencio en la Sala de Menesteres, pero tampoco se escuchaba algo en específico. Hermione no podía precisar qué era lo que escuchaba, quizá como silbidos, cosas moviéndose, cachivaches mágicos ruidosos.

—Lo soy, Malfoy.

—¿Y quieres que yo te...?—se trabó, sintiéndose mareado, dando un paso lejos de ella.—Granger, yo no hago el amor ni esas estupideces. A mi me gusta follar, sin miramientos y sin ser suave o preocuparme si...—se detuvo.

Hermione seguía sin mirarlo. Aprovechó esa oportunidad para escanearla completa. Su blusa estaba a medio abrir, revelando el brasier blanco de encaje que cubrían sus redondos y pequeños senos. Su piel era blanca bajo la opaca luz de la sala, con unas cuantas pecas cafés decorando su pecho y su clavícula. Sus labios seguían rojos y su cabello seguía despeinado.

 _A la mierda_ , pensó. Y sin previo aviso, comenzó a besarla nuevamente. La tomó por el cuello con fuerza y dio pasos hacia atrás a ciegas. Dejó de besarla un segundo para asegurarse de que quedara exactamente en el sofá. Se dejó caer y la jaló hacía él, haciendo que se sentara a ahorcajadas de él. Hermione se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento y sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que sus manos hacían comenzó a quitarle la corbata y desabrocharle la camisa.

—Debes odiarte muchísimo, Granger—le susurró al oído el rubio mientras dejaba que le quitara la ropa.—Dejar que alguien que te odia te quite la virginidad—escupió con malicia—¿No se supone que la primera vez es muy especial para las chicas?

Hermione rió con amargura.

—Cuando esté enamorada será mi primera vez, Malfoy. Esto es como un negocio—le respondió mirándolo a los ojos—No lo olvides.

Y sin darle nada de tiempo a responder, atacó sus labios.

Se besaron largo y tendido. Exploraron sus bocas hasta el cansancio, y cuando el aire les faltaba Draco besaba el cuello de Hermione que yacía sin blusa y falda. Estaba semi desnuda frente a él.

—Para ser tú primera vez luces muy confiada.

—Para ser tú estás muy hablador.

Él soltó una risita antes de llevar su boca a uno de los senos desnudos de la chica. Los succionó, y chupeteó hasta que Hermione no pudo reprimirse más y gimió en alto, jalándole el cabello rubio como respuesta. Draco disfrutó y saboreó todo lo que pudo, sintiéndose tan extraño y odiando ser tan delicado, lento y atento con esa sangre sucia, pero el maldito problema era que le nacía tener esas atenciones con ella. Aunque cuando se daba cuenta, era más rudo de lo usual, la tocaba con más brusquedad y le mordía los labios con fuerza. Esperaba que así entendiera lo mucho que la odiaba.

—Te odio, Granger—le dijo mientras la depositaba sin miramientos en el sofá para posarse encima.—Espero que disfrutes ser cogida por la persona que más te desprecia en este mundo.

Ella le sonrió con cinismo y abrió sus piernas para rodearle la cadera. Draco yacía desnudo encima de la muchacha que lo miraba con hambre voraz. Sintió su cuerpo temblar al notar como su miembro chocaba con la entrada de la muchacha. Tuvo que tener muchísimo autocontrol para no hacer un gesto de placer ante ese detalle tan simple.

—Cógeme—demandó ella con voz sensual.

¿De dónde había salido esta Granger? ¿Era la misma santurrona que siempre alzaba la mano para ser la primera en contestar? Mirándola en ese momento, con ese gesto de placer en la cara, esos movimientos tan escurridizos y esos gemidos tan enloquecedores... ¡Las caras que pondrían todos al verla así.!  
 _No_ , rugió Draco, n _adie puede verla así._  
Hermione era _su_ sangre sucia.

—¿Quién diría que la santurrona sería una pequeña cachonda?—se burló Draco mientras besaba su cuello—No me imagino lo que... ¡Granger!—gruñó de placer al sentir su pequeña mano alrededor de su miembro. La miró con aprensión.

—Cállate ya, Malfoy—lo reprendió mientras metía lentamente la punta de su miembro a su entrada.

—Granger—gimió su nombre involuntariamente, pegando su frente a la suya y poniendo sus manos a cada lado—No sé si estés lista...

—Claro que lo estoy—dijo con las cejas fruncidas, agarrando una de las manos del rubio para llevarla a su centro.—¿Lo sientes, Malfoy?

Él cerró los ojos ante lo mojada que se encontraba por él. Asintió con la cabeza, sí... Vaya que lo sentía.

—Entraré—le avisó, la sintió asentir con la cabeza.—Carajo, Granger—gruñía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se adentraba en ella—Estás tan...

Necesitó de toda su concentración para no venirse en ese instante. La miró y vio que tenía el rostro contraído de dolor, se asustó por un momento y comenzó a masajear su centro y besar sus senos para distraerla. No se había movido en lo absoluto hasta que ella se hubiera acostumbrado a su tamaño. Estaba loco por moverse y liberarse.

—Muévete, Malfoy—le exigió.

—Carajo, Granger, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan jodidamente mandona?

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan insoportable?

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud, mirándola con enojo.

—Te odio—repitió por vigésima vez esa noche.

—Demuéstralo, Malfoy. —lo retó Hermione.

Sus movimientos se volvieron constantes y cada vez más rápidos. Aumentaba la velocidad a la par de los gemidos que ella emitía y de las caras que ponía. Draco encontró realmente sensual la manera en la que su boca se abría y sus cejas casi se juntaban.

—No te detengas.

—Suplícame.

—Nunca, Malfoy.

—Suplícame—le ordenó él con las cejas fruncidas y voz grave. Estaba a punto de venirse y ella con él.

—Nunca, Malfoy.

Él la penetró con más rapidez, hundiéndose en ella con todas sus fuerzas, tomándole una de sus piernas y subiéndola más para tener un poco más de acceso. La vio arquearse por el placer.

—Súplica, Granger o me detengo ahora—musitó él con dificultad a medida que iba descendiendo la velocidad y fue cuando ella comenzó a retorcerse y moverse fuera y dentro de él.—Demonios, Granger.—gimió sin voluntad.

Hermione lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con salvajismo para acallar el gemido de su orgasmo. Draco sintió como el cuerpo de la chica iba desplomándose. Él sólo tuvo que embestirla dos veces más para llegar a su propia culminación.

Dejó caer parte de su peso en ella, notando lo sudados que ambos estaban y cómo eso no importaba en lo absoluto. Aspiró un par de veces de su cuello, llenando sus pulmones de ese delicioso aroma a vainilla. Sabía que debía quitarse de encima, pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado. Luego de unos minutos eternos, se sentó en la cama y sin mirarla comenzó a vestirse.

No podía permitirse quedarse más tiempo. Tenía que salir de ahí, aún cuando se seguía sintiendo algo tocado por su orgasmo. Nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso.

—Te odio—susurró antes de pararse e irse del lugar sin mirarla.

Odiándose más porque sabía que repetiría la ocasión. Y estaba más que ansioso por hacerlo nuevamente.

Luna **HHr**

* * *

Notas de autora: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí 👍 Creo que sí estaré subiendo un capítulo por día. Ya están seis listos, me falta uno para concluir esta historia, Besos!


	3. Traición

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita J.K. Rowling, Warner y Salamandra y compañía. Todos los personajes y el mundo pertenece a la increíble _Jo_ , me temo que sólo los he tomado prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste (poco creativa) imaginación.

 _Disfruta de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo_...

Capítulo III: Traición

El Gran Comedor estaba más ruidoso de lo normal esa mañana. Quizá se debía a que tendrían la Copa de Quidditch, y todos estaban desesperados por irse al Campo para tener buenos lugares.

—No lo sé, Harry—susurraba Ron mirando su plato de comida sin tocar—No creo hacerlo bien—lloriqueó.

El azabache lo miró con confianza, sonriéndole.

—Funcionará, Ron.

Ginny le pegó un manotazo a su hermano.

—¡Deja de lloriquear y come un poco! No quiero perder a mi Guardián a mitad del partido si te desmayas. —lo regañó con avidez, empujando el plato de comida hacia él.

Ron la miró con las cejas fruncidas y cara compungida.

—Harry—pidió ayuda en un chillido.

Hermione los miró con diversión. Amaba no tener que preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas.

—Si no confías en ti, confía en Félix.—le susurró Harry a su amigo, cirniéndose un poco más sobre la mesa para dejar ver una botellita vacía debajo de su manga. Ginny, Ron y Harry sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡No!—chilló Hermione—De ninguna manera, Harry. Eso es hacer trampa.

—¡Cállate!—le urgió su amiga—No es.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga.

—Ginny, no vas a dejar que...

—Está en tu vaso, compañero—lo animó Harry con cara divertida, ganándose un golpe por parte de su amiga.

—No puedo creerlo, Harry—lo reprendió, acercando su rostro hacia él—No es justo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ron había tomado todo su zumo de calabaza y sonreía con muchísima confianza.

—Hora de ganar—bramó Ron rebosando alegría—La copa será de Gryffindor.

Todos comenzaron a encaminarse al Campo. Harry se quedó sentado viendo a su equipo irse. Volteó hacia su amiga.

—No puedo creerlo, Harry. Jamás esperé que...

—Vamos, prefecta—la calló jalándola de la cintura para sacarla de su lugar, arrancándole grititos de protesta.

—¡Harry, bájame! ¡Bájame!—gritaba tratando de mantenerse seria pero le era imposible.

El azabache la había llevado hasta las afueras del Gran Comedor cuando una voz petulante detuvo su paso.

—¿Yendo a perder, Potter?

El aludido bajó a su amiga con delicadeza, dejando una de sus manos posadas en su pequeña cintura.

—Quítate, Malfoy.

Draco no pudo ignorar como la mano de ese estúpido tocaba la cintura de _su_ sangre sucia. Él llevaba meses besando esa cintura, esa piel blanca y llena de lunares y pecas. ¿Quién carajo se creía ese para tocarla con esa confianza? ¿Y qué carajo le pasaba a ella que lucía tan cómoda con él y sus manos de pulpo asqueroso? ¿Cómo osaba dejar que otras manos rozaran su piel?

—Sangre sucia—murmuró Draco, ignorando por completo al chico.—¿Vas a ir a ver como Weasley hace perder a tu equipo?—le sonrió de lado.

Hermione compuso esa cara de aburrimiento que había estado empleando con él cada vez que se lo topaba y que no estaba sola.

—Desaparece, Malfoy—dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y lo arrastraba lejos de ahí.

—Granger—la llamó—¿Lo de siempre?—preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándola con dobles intenciones. Le valía un maldito knut que Potter pudiera escuchar y entender. La vio negar con la cabeza e irse lejos de él.

¿Le había dicho que no? Era la primera vez que sucedía eso. Se quedó de piedra en mitad del pasillo, viendo como su castaña cabellera desaparecía entre la multitud de estudiantes, y aferrada a la mano de Potter.

Una sensación amarga invadió todo su ser. Nunca le había dicho que no. Nunca. Habían tenido sexo innumerables ocasiones y lo peor de todo, -y cosa que ella no sabía y no tendría nunca porqué- era que había dejado de frecuentar a otras chicas. Había intentado acostarse con una de Slytherin y no pudo completar esa simple tarea de levantar a su amiguito. Inocentemente, creyó que quizá era porque no era lo suficientemente atractiva así que acudió a la guapa de Daphne Greengrass y tampoco funcionó. Esa noche tuvo que correrla con el pretexto de que Snape lo había citado a esa hora y lo había olvidado por completo. Con suerte quizá se lo creyó. Era increíble que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante los estímulos que otras mujeres le propiciaban y que sólo bastara una mirada furiosa de Granger, sus manos en su pecho o un gemido involuntario para prenderlo como un maldito toro en celo.

Caminó furioso hacia su cuarto. Cuando llegó, se tumbó en su cama y recordó la forma seca y simple en la que ella le había negado con la cabeza, casi con descuido y desinterés. ¿Cómo podía? Era imposible que se negara cuando la había visto gritar, gruñir, casi cantar de placer. Habían hecho tantas cosas...

Recordó la vez que se escaparon a la Zona Prohibida de la biblioteca y lo hicieron ahí a media noche. Tiraron un par de libros en el proceso, y convencerla a que accediera a aquello había bastado con unos cuantos besos largos.  
— _Vamos, Granger—le susurró al oído mientras tocaba su centro por encima de su ropa, la tenía acorralada al pasillo cercano a la biblioteca—Me está aburriendo que sea siempre en el mismo lugar._  
 _Ella rió mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo besaba con ganas._  
 _—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? Es imposible—se mofó mientras trataba de crear más fricción._  
 _—Se me antoja tomarte en la biblioteca. Tu lugar favorito—le sonrió con maldad mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirara. —Sé que te gustaría mucho, Granger._  
 _Ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez, tanto que le dolía. Sí, quería. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. Draco la besó con lentitud, a consciencia para hacer que sus pensamientos fueran vagos y que pudiera decir que sí._  
 _—Necesitas quitarte el estrés, Granger._  
 _Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Disfrutando de los besos húmedos que él iba dejando por su cuello._  
 _—Y también necesitas disfrutar de esto al máximo._  
 _Volvió asentir._  
 _—Entonces,—la besó nuevamente con lentitud, arrancándole un gemido bajito—¿vamos?_  
 _Asintió con la cabeza. Y él no desaprovechó la oportunidad, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó corriendo de ahí._  
 _Cuando llegaron, Hermione veía nerviosamente hacia todos los lugares. Sentía que en cualquier momento alguien saldría y los descubriría._  
 _—Malfoy, no creo que sea buena idea—murmuró, pero ya habían llegado a la Zona Prohibida y él usaba el truco que Snape le había dado para que pudiera revisar en las noches libros que lo ayudaran con su misión._  
 _—Nadie nos descubrirá. —le aseguró mientras la llevaba a uno de los pasillos repletos de libros—A menos que grites tan fuerte por lo que te haré que todo el colegio te oiga—le dijo mientras la posaba en una de las mesas y le abría sus piernas. —¿Qué tan estresada estás?_  
 _Ella lo miró con ojos ardiéndoles en pasión._  
 _—Muy estresada—dijo en tono triste, casi haciendo un puchero._  
 _Draco se prendió de inmediato. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso con él? Maldita bruja, lo tenía colgando. Estaba a su merced._  
 _—Bien, Granger. Hoy quiero que me llames Draco, ¿de acuerdo?_  
 _Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la blusa del uniforme y jalaba la corbata de él para sentirlo cerca._  
 _—Draco—susurró sensualmente en el oido del rubio—Te necesito._

Draco volvió al presente, sintiéndose mal ante el recuerdo. Y tenía que admitirlo, algo temeroso, ¿y si no se repetía esa ocasión? Recordó la vez que la coló a su cuarto, echándole un hechizo desilusionador en la cabeza y la pasó a su cuarto en las narices de sus compañeros. O la ocasión en la que la había tomado sin pudor en el baño del tercer piso en ese cubículo tan estrecho.

Sabía que él estaba metido hasta la médula y no estaba tan molesto al respecto porque ella igual lo estaba -o eso creía-. Era imposible que no lo estuviera después de todo lo que ellos habían hecho.

No la amaba, claro que no, pero ya no sentía odio por ella. Y eso comenzaba a ser peligroso. Ni siquiera quería pensar qué era lo que sentía.

—Al diablo con ella—pateó el baúl de uno de sus compañeros—Es sólo que dejé que esto fuera demasiado lejos.—musitó para si mismo—Ella es una sangre sucia. Siempre lo será.

Luego pensó en los planes pendientes que tenía encargado por el Señor Tenebroso y se concentró en ello.

...

Hermione miraba al pelirrojo con ojos entornados, mientras aplaudía con desgana. Habían ganado, sí, y por mucho. Se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor y todos los chicos aplaudían, gritaban y rodeaban a Ron por haberse robado el protagonismo del partido. Al final, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía como su amigo era alzado por los demás y reía con ganas.

—No debiste hacerlo—susurró Hermione al chico que estaba a su lado y que aplaudía con los otros y sonreía divertido.

—No lo hice.—dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo una botella pequeña con una poción transparente en ella.

—¿Le hiciste creer que...?

Asintió y la miró con suficiencia. Esa vez Hermione aplaudió con más ganas. Ron había logrado todo por su propio mérito.

—Así que tiene esta atención bien merecida.—le dijo Harry por encima de todo ese ruido.

Hermione tenía la mirada puesta en los ojos verdes y grandes de su amigo y volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Ron era jalado por una chica para luego besarlo sin miramientos. Todos en la Sala enloquecieron ante la escena. Harry alzó las cejas pero sonrió, y cuando dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga vio cómo ella fruncía un poco las cejas y dejaba de aplaudir para irse del lugar. De inmediato se puso a seguir sus pasos. La vio salir de la sala común, corrió para alcanzarla y ver cómo se metía a uno de los pasillos que tenían vistas buenas de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Hermione—la llamó temeroso. No quería encontrarla llorando, porque eso significaría comprobar sus sospechas: sus sentimientos por Ron. Por su mejor amigo, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aunque quisiera.

—Harry—la chica volteó para mirarlo—Me sentí sofocada—se encogió de hombros. No lucía afectada, pero quizá estuviera fingiendo.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, haciendo visible su sospecha.

—No me fui porque Levander estuviera besando a Ron—negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba—Fue perturbador, sí.—se encogió en un escalofrío. —Y he comprobado que lo que creí sentir por Ron fue un simple espejismo. —confesó.

Harry se acercó a ella con lentitud, tomando asiento a su lado. ¿Había esperanza después de todo?

—¿Todo bien, entonces?—preguntó con una sonrisa amable mientras posaba una de sus manos en su hombro. Se sorprendió de lo suave que se sentía, lo delicada que ella era. Sentía ganas de protegerla siempre, aún cuando una persona tan fuerte y valiente como lo era ella no lo necesitara.

La adoraba, la quería demasiado, y no sólo como a una amiga o hermana. La veía como una mujer a la cuál amar. Sí, con el tiempo había desarrollado ese tipo de amor por ella. Y estaba listo para entregárselo. Era estúpido pensar que ella lo iba a dejar irse solo para encontrar los Horrocrux de Voldemort. Era obvio que ella iría con él, y por ello estaba eternamente agradecido y que mejor persona que él mismo para protegerla.

—Todo perfecto. Aunque el chico que me interesa no tiene ni una pista de que... bueno, me interesa.—se rió nerviosa.

—¿Te interesa alguien?—preguntó con las cejas fruncidas—Creí que estabas demasiado concentrada en las tareas.—la idea de ella queriendo a otra persona lo perturbó más que la idea de ella queriendo a Ron—Es cierto que ya no te ves tan estresada como los primeros días del curso, pero...

Hermione se sonrojó notablemente a la mención de lo último. Si tan sólo él supiera por qué ella lucía tan relaja en ese momento. No quería saber lo que Harry le diría o haría si se llegaba a enterar de que...

Sacudió la cabeza, desechando todo recuerdo de Malfoy y sus encuentros lujuriosos. No importaba. Harry sí importaba.

—Sí, me interesa alguien.

—¿Y se puede saber quién rayos es?—preguntó molesto sin darse cuenta.

Hermione sonrió esperanzada.

—No importa. No es como si él me fuera hacer caso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—No es como todos los chicos que sólo piensan en cosas superficiales como el tener novia. Él tiene en mente cosas mucho más importantes, cosas por las que vale la pena luchar y pensar toda la noche.

Harry no dijo nada. Hermione quería matarlo al no darse por enterado ante sus indirectas.

—La mayoría del tiempo está pensando en la mejor manera de salvar al mundo mágico y no morir en el intento—dijo despacio para que no hubiera chance de que Harry no entendiera esa indirecta.

Harry la miró unos segundos para luego sonrojarse por completo.

—Si es la misma persona que yo creo que es...—dijo bajito—Créeme, no siempre está pensando en salvar al mundo y no morir—rió nervioso.

—¿No?—lo incitó Hermione—¿En qué piensa?

Sus rostros se habían acercado lo suficiente para oler el perfume del otro.

—Piensa en la mejor manera de besar a su mejor amiga y no morir en el intento.

—¿Y qué espera?

—Su permiso.

—Lo tienes.

Harry la tomó con suma delicadeza del rostro, pegando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos ante la cercanía. Rozó sus labios contra los de ella y sintió sus extremidades temblar ante todo lo que ella le provocaba. La besó con timidez y con lentitud. El beso fue inocente comparado con los otros que ella había recibido los pasados meses, y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se derretía ante la delicadeza de Harry. Sintió como su lengua pedía permiso para entrar y ella se lo permitía para llevar sus manos al cuello de su amigo y acercarlo un poco. Pasados unos segundos, ambos ya sabían cómo funcionaban.

Hermione le sonrió luego de terminar el beso.

—Y puedo asegurarte de que siempre está pensando en ti.

—Harry Potter—suspiró ella abrazándolo, sintiéndose feliz de que al fin las cosas se hubieran dado.

—Hermione Granger, ¿podemos intentarlo?

Ella asintió contenta. Besándolo otra vez.

—Ha sido la mejor victoria de Gryffindor—musitó Harry, ganándose una carcajada por parte de ella.

...

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que vio a Hermione esa tarde que lo rechazó. Desde esa vez, ella siempre estaba con Potter, con la pelirroja u otro alumno. Se le veía más alegre de lo normal y siempre se estaba riendo. Muy diferente a como él se veía y se sentía. ¿Ya no estaba estresada? ¿Qué carajo pasaba con esa sangre sucia? Con pasos rapidos, el uniforme inmaculado y más ojeroso que nunca fue hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, con vista perfecta para ver a la castaña. Hace mucho que había mandado a la mierda la razón y sensatez en esa parte de su vida, y si quería mirarla, lo haría.

Todo parecía ir como siempre. Todos los alumnos cenaban, por todo el lugar se escuchaba el cuchicheo y ella llegó acompañada de la Lunática Lovegood, se despidieron y cada una se fue a su mesa. La vio tomar lugar junto al cara rajada. Y una furia inundó su cuerpo cuando él la recibió con un abrazo y dejaba su mano en su cintura, acercándola a él casi con posesividad.

 _¿Qué coños?_ gruñó mentalmente el rubio.

Vio como ella apoyaba con gusto su cabeza en su hombro y él le dio un beso en su coronilla.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Dirigió su mirada hacia sus otros compañeros para ver sus reacciones. Weasley comía felizmente, con la espantosa de su novia a su lado y hablando con sus compañeros sin mostrarse extrañado por la muestra de cariño entre aquellos dos. Vio si la pelirroja mostraba indicios de traición o celos, pero al parecer él era el único con esos sentimientos.

Dejó de mirarlos por un momento. Recapitulando los últimos días. Sí, era cierto que había estado más ausente de lo normal y que se había dedicado de lleno a su misión. Y que estaba más estresado, cansado y molesto que nunca en su vida. Se había saltado varias comidas al día durante los últimos días... Quizá fuera eso. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos y tareas que había dejado escapar ese detalle que ahora lucía feliz en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Alzó la mirada justo para ver como Hermione lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. No ese brillo que tenía cuando estaba con él, ese brillo que te sale por lujuria o ganas de venirte tres veces seguidas. El brillo que tenía en ese momento en sus ojos era otro. Era puro, sincero y lleno de _amor_. La vio alzar una de sus manos para acomodarle las gafas amorosamente y acercar su rostro al de él para depositar un beso dulce y casto en los labios del azabache.

—No—gruñó—Ella es mía.—balbuceó lleno de ira. Aporreando las manos contra la mesa y haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran.

—Malfoy—lo llamó Blaise—Hombre, ¿qué coño te pasa?

—Es mía—dijo nublado de ira.

Blaise frunció las cejas con confusión.

—Es mía—repitió.

—Sí, vale, es tuya. ¿Quién es tuya?

—Gr...—se atragantó justo a tiempo. Abrió los ojos como platos y empujando a su compañero salió echo una furia del lugar, empujando a cuanta persona se interpusiera en su camino.

Granger se las pagaría. Pagaría muy caro esa traición.

LunaHHr

* * *

Notas de autora 📝: Hola, aquí empieza lo "feito" para nuestro Draco, en fin, nada que no le hubiera pasado ya eh. Espero les guste 😜 besitos, ando colgada de mis datos, nos leemos. Espero ansiosa sus reviews


	4. Castigo

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita J.K. Rowling, Warner y Salamandra y compañía. Todos los personajes y el mundo pertenece a la increíble _Jo_ , me temo que sólo los he tomado prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste (poco creativa) imaginación.

 _Disfruta de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo_...

Capítulo IV: Castigo

Hermione había perdido la noción del tiempo en la biblioteca luego de haber ido al Gran Comedor a cenar con sus compañeros de casa. Iba a paso apresurado hacia su Sala Común, pensando en lo feliz que se sentía en compañía de Harry y lo bien que se habían tomado las cosas Ron y, Ginny, que había superado su amor platónico por Harry. Si Hermione no había hecho nada con anterioridad, había sido por aquellos dos pelirrojos, pero Harry le confesó luego del beso que Ron había sentido cierta atracción por ella, pero que nunca podría llegar a sentir algo más y que tampoco veía posible una relación entre ambos por las peleas que llevaban diariamente. Hermione estaba feliz con aquello. Podía estar feliz con Harry sin que nadie se molestara. Podía caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts tomada de su mano o besarse dulcemente en los labios sin miedo a que alguien pudiera verlos y juzgarlos. Podían pasarse juntos la mayoría del día y no sentirse preocupados por si sus amigos se ponían celosos o si se enojaban. Podían estar a solas, podían platicar por horas, reírse por cada mínima tontería y también podían seguir planeando las cosas que harían ese año al salir de Hogwarts. Hermione estaba muy al pendiente de las visitas que tenía Harry con el profesor Dumbledore, al igual que Ron.

Sólo había un pequeño detalle que la molestaba en el fondo de su mente. Y era esa sensación de vergüenza que sentía al estar con Harry en la intimidad. Si bien no había pasado tanto tiempo desde su noviazgo, su novio no era el típico que iba con todas a la primera semana. Era todo un caballero y la respetaba demasiado. Apenas y habían pasado de los besos largos y ella ya quería un poco más. Lo quería por completo, ¿qué más iban a esperar? Iban a estar juntos durante mucho tiempo, ¿para qué perder más? O peor aún, con Voldemort ahí afuera, ¿y si tiempo era lo que les faltaba? Adoraba que Harry la respetara tanto, pero a veces deseaba que le faltara el respeto tocándola un poco más, acorralándola en algún pasillo oscuro o...

—Te estaba buscando—interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz en su oído al tiempo que la jalaba y la ponía contra la pared—Eres escurridiza, Granger, o ¿acaso me estás evitando?—le preguntó con los ojos furiosos y voz grave.

Hermione forcejeó un poco, ganándose un agarre más fuerte por parte del rubio.

—Suéltame, Malfoy.—gruñó con las cejas fruncidas.

—Creo que me perdí la parte donde me avisabas que nuestro acuerdo se terminaba, Granger.

—No tengo por qué avisarte de nada, Malfoy. Es mi vida.

—Sí que tienes, Granger. Eres mía.—le dijo molesto, apoyando todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo cómo temblaba ante su cercanía. Se odio así mismo al sentir cómo su amiguito comenzaba a despertarse. —Voy a castigarte, Granger. Voy a enseñarte a que respetes a tus superiores—le dijo rozando su oído con sus labios, besándolo y mordiendo un poco.

—Suéltame, Malfoy—repitió ella con la voz flaqueándole. Por más que quería no sentir nada por sus caricias, su cuerpo reaccionaba por inercia. Se dejó llevar hacia un salón cercano. La jaló sin delicadeza, lo vio sacar su varita para cerrar la puerta e insonorizar el aula.

Tiró las cosas de la castaña a la primera oportunidad y la empujó hacia la mesa.

—Debes ser más considera con tus compañeros, Granger.—la regañó mientras hacia que se pusiera contra el escritorio—Especialmente conmigo.—gruñó al tiempo que le arrancaba la túnica y le subía la falda hasta su cintura.

—Eres despreciable, Malfoy.

—No hables, sangre sucia. No tienes permiso para hacerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño furiosa con él y con ella misma por estar disfrutándolo tanto. Lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón y bajarse con brusquedad el pantalón para luego liberar su gran erección. No pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa ante lo que a continuación pasaría.

—¿Quién crees que eres tú, Granger, para decirme a mi que no?—le preguntó en un gruñido mientras la tomaba de su cola de caballo y lo acercaba a él. Llevó una de sus manos hacia abajo para bajarle su pantie y dejar al aire libre su redondo trasero. Le dio una palmada con fuerza y la escuchó gemir.

—Me importa una mierda que ahora estés de novia con el cara rajada. —le gruñó con las cejas fruncidas, mientras llevaba su mano a su centro y comenzaba a masajear.—Dime, ¿te has acostado con él, Granger?

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cerradas con fuerza a los bordes de la mesa mientras reprimía las ganas de gemir al sentir como bombeaban con fuerza su centro.

—Eso no te incumbe—tartamudeó, tratando de sonar indiferente.—Esto se termina aquí, Malfoy. Déjame ir.

El rubio agregó un dedo, disfrutando de sus gestos de placer y sonriendo con malicia al escuchar la mentira que decían sus bonitos labios.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?—preguntó incrédulo, agregando un dedo más—No pareces muy renuente, sangre sucia.

De una estocada y sin previo aviso comenzó a embestirla. Lo hizo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Hermione ya no fue capaz de aguantarse más y comenzó a gemir sonoramente, haciendo que el rubio la embistiera con más fuerza.

—Esto no acaba hasta que yo lo diga, Granger.—le dijo al oído entre embestidas fuertes y profundas. —Y tú deseas esto como yo. Eres igual de despreciable que yo, eres una jodida enferma que disfruta del sexo como yo. No eres la santurrona rata de biblioteca. Eres...

—Cállate—lo golpeó ella con el codo en su estómago, haciendo que se desbalanceara un poco, pero sólo provocándolo a que se recargue más contra ella para penetrarla con salvajismo.

Ambos dejaron de hablar para sumirse en profundos gemidos de placer ocasionados por la situación en la que estaban. Hermione se había llevado una mano a su centro para incrementar su placer. Habían sido días desde los que no se relajaba tanto y eso estaba siendo el mismo paraíso. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Malfoy gemir y gruñir tan fuertemente, por lo general sólo respiraba con dificultad. Eso le ayudó demasiado a llegar más rápido, y no podía negar que le encantaba saber que él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella. Sintió que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento y que Malfoy la embistiera con más rapidez le confirmó que él también estaba a punto de llegar.

—Granger—susurró nublado de placer, olvidando por completo la molestia que tenía y tomándola de la cintura con más delicadeza—Granger—volvió a gemir—Conmigo, Granger.

Las suplicas de Malfoy surtieron efecto inmediato en Hermione ya que culminó en ese mismo instante, sintiendo a Malfoy terminar momentos después. Él recargó su barbilla en su hombro, saliendo de su interior pero no separándose de su cuerpo. Sintió a la castaña bajarse la falda y querer alejarse de él, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez él la detuvo.

—Déjame ir, Malfoy—repitió ella después de unos segundos, con voz cansada.

Él la volteó para que quedaran frente a frente y volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que se recargara en la mesa.

—No—espetó con las cejas fruncidas.—Dije que esto no terminaría aquí, Granger.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Las cosas cambiaron. Tengo novio—sentenció.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me dijo una vez que sabes perfectamente separar el deseo carnal de los sentimientos?

—Sí, pero nunca hablé de ser infiel.

—Ya lo eres, Granger.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Ya no quiero hacerlo, Malfoy. Será violación si vuelve a pasar.—sentenció sin mirarlo. Sabía perfectamente que si él la tentaba ella caería sin remedio. Le pasaba algo extraño cada vez que él la tocaba. Todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas y su parte sensata se iba al caño. Ella quería eso, quería que Harry le provocara eso. Deseaba estar en esa misma posición con Harry y lo haría. Tenía que intentarlo.

—¿No deseas esto?—preguntó el rubio en un susurro, no creyéndole ni por un segundo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Qué le había hecho esa maldita bruja?

—Claro que deseo esto, —contestó mirándolo fijamente y él sintió emoción—Pero no contigo precisamente.

Y con un demonio.

—Vete a la mierda, Granger. Me tienen sin cuidado tus necesidades. Me importan las mías, y yo necesito cogerte a ti. —la cortó furioso, abriéndole las piernas para besarle el cuello con avidez.

—Detente, Malfoy—forcejeó con desesperación, sabía que si lo dejaba avanzar más caería indudablemente y comenzaría a gemir como una desquiciada.

—No, Granger, no puedes hacerme esto—dijo sin pensar—No puedes dejarme cuando más te necesito, yo...—se calló de repente.

Hermione se quedó estática en su lugar, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos grises y por primera vez se dio cuenta del aspecto que traía. Se veía cansado, ojeroso, parecía estar enfermo. Casi sintió lástima por él.

—Esto está yendo demasiado lejos...—musitó ella—No me necesitas a mi, Malfoy. Sé que esto distrae y es sumamente relajante, pero no me necesitas precisamente a mi.

Él la miró con furia. ¿Creía que estaría ahí a sus pies si supiera que podría estar en otro lado? ¡Lo había intentado! Había intentado otras distracciones, otros labios que lo incitaran a sentir lo que sentía con ella y nada, ¡no pasaba absolutamente nada!

—Lárgate, sangre sucia—dijo después de unos segundos.—Vete ahora mismo.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos más, confundida con su actitud.

—No me necesitas, Malfoy—repitió mientras veía como se alejaba de ella, se subió su pantie, se acomodó la falda y la túnica.—Si vuelves acorralarme una vez más como hiciste esta noche, no voy a dudar en echarte una maldición—le amenazó.—Esto se acabó, Malfoy.

—Corre, Granger, ve a los brazos de tu amado Potter. Ve a fingir.

—¿Fingir?—preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

—Sabes que no sientes ni una pizca de pasión con él, Granger.—la retó.—Me deseas a mi, pero eres tan obstinada que nunca lo admitirías.

Hermione hizo cara de pocos amigos.

—Estás confundiendo las cosas, Malfoy, pero no me voy a poner a pelear contigo.

Tomó su mochila con rudeza y se fue de ahí a paso veloz.

Draco la vio irse con los hombros caídos y con la mirada triste. Ya no podía negarse lo que con el tiempo había empezado a sentir por ella. Era más que desearla, era más que poseer su cuerpo y hacerla gemir de placer. Pero nunca podría decírselo. Ella tenía razón.

Se había acabado.

Y ese era su castigo.

LunaHHr  
Notas de autora: Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo adelantado. Espero les guste, algo cortito


	5. Sala Común

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita J.K. Rowling, Warner y Salamandra y compañía. Todos los personajes y el mundo pertenece a la increíble _Jo_ , me temo que sólo los he tomado prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste (poco creativa) imaginación.

 _Disfruta de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo_...

* * *

 **Infiel**

 **Capítulo V:** Sala Común

Las clases estaban a tres semanas de concluir y eso significaba montones de tareas por parte de todas las materias, lo cual era sinónimo de estar todas las noches hasta altas horas en la biblioteca o en su Sala Común. A Hermione le encantaba ser siempre la primera de su clase y por ende, de toda su generación y se esforzaba al máximo y quizá un poquito más para lograrlo. Ignoraba a todo mundo si era necesario para conseguir lo que quería. Durante esos últimos días se había peleado con casi todos sus amigos por el mal humor que se cargaba. Estaba sumamente estresada y se sentía muy presionada por la situación en la que Dumbledore había puesto a su novio y mejor amigo. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría por tantas cosas que le sucedían. Necesitaba relajarse urgentemente. Hacia unos meses habría bastado para perderse entre las caricias de cierto rubio, abandonarse en sus besos y embestidas salvajes para alcanzar el éxtasis. Y tenía que admitir que más de una vez había estado tentada en irlo a buscar para liberarse de toda esa tensión, pero ya no iba a ceder ante sus deseos lujuriosos. Y Harry, él seguía siendo un caballero muy respetuoso. La ocasión en la que había intentado abusar de su inocencia habían sido interrumpidos por Neville y su torpeza en la Sala Común.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. No había nadie a excepción de Harry, Ron y ella que hacían una tarea que les había dejado la profesora McGonagall. Ella había terminado desde hace unos diez minutos, y se había quedado mirando a sus compañeros hacerla. Ron se tallaba los ojos cada cinco minutos y Harry fruncía las cejas a cada rato, rascándose la cabeza un par de veces mientras leía un párrafo y luego escribía.

Lo deseaba. Deseaba enterrar sus manos entre sus despeinados cabellos negros, besarlo y morder sus labios. Deseaba ser suya y comprobar que él también podía provocar todo lo que Malfoy le hizo sentir en su momento. Le aterraba la idea de que Malfoy sólo tuviera ese poder y efecto en ella. Y desde la última vez que había estado con él, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en los que se lo cruzaba por el castillo. Incluso en las clases que compartía con él ya no lo veía con frecuencia. El día en el que le había dicho que la necesitaba había estado tentada en besarlo hasta desfallecer, pero su cordura estaba demasiado consciente en es instante como para hacer algo al respecto.

—He terminado—anunció Ron con voz alegre, bostezando después.—Me retiro a mis aposentos, compañeros—les dijo a sus amigos mientras recogía su pergamino y su mochila. Le guiñó el ojo a Harry y se fue a su habitación.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, comprobando de nuevo que se encontraban solos. Miró a Harry sin decir nada, con la esperanza de que su cuerpo llamara al suyo y que reaccionaran a la par.

—Creo que estoy listo—dijo el ojiverde.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con las cejas alzadas ella.

Harry alzó su tarea, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Oh—suspiró ella.

—¿Qué pensabas?

Ella se sonrojó notablemente.

—Nada, Harry... Es mejor que vayamos a dormir—se mordió la lengua.

Harry recogió sus cosas y luego la tomó de la mano para encaminarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Con un movimiento de su varita fue apagando las luces de la Sala Común para que sólo quedara con la iluminación de los rayos de la luna que traspasaban las ventanas de la torre.

—Harry—musitó Hermione al tiempo que tomaba las cosas del chico para ponerlas en el suelo—Necesito relajarme, ¿puedes ayudarme con eso?—preguntó muerta de vergüenza.

Él la miró con extrañeza, pero asintió.

—Bésame.

Y lo hizo.

La besó tiernamente, tomandola del cuello y acercándola a su cuerpo. Disfrutó de su sabor, y retrocedió con ella los pasos que la llevarían a recargar su espalda en el sofá. Harry se detuvo al escuchar un gemido por su parte.

—Hermione—musitó él con voz entrecortada.

—Bésame—repitió ella, sentándose en el borde del sillón y jalándolo de su cinturón. Él alzó las cejas ligeramente por la sorpresa.—Te necesito—susurró cerrando los ojos—Realmente necesito esto—le dijo al tiempo que tocaba su miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse por la voz de la castaña. Harry estaba sorprendido por la actitud de ella, jamás había pensado que ella estaría así. De haberlo sabido antes, cuántas veces hubieran...

—Estamos en la Sala Común y...

—Mejor aún—ronroneó mientras comenzaba a quitarle su cinturón—Es más divertido.—sonrió coqueta.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

—Tenía en mente que quizá nuestra primera vez fuera más especial—le dijo entre besos, gimiendo de placer cuando su delicada mano estuvo en contacto directo con su miembro.—Yo nunca...—enrojeció y Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Nunca?—preguntó ella, sin poder evitar la sorpresa en su tono de voz.

—¿Tú?—inquirió Harry, sintiéndose traicionado y cohibido.

Hermione no quiso responderle.

—¿Importa?—preguntó temerosa y con ojos tristes.

—Por supuesto que no me importa. Siempre y cuando me prometas que seré el último.—le dijo con ambas manos tomándole el rostro—Estoy feliz de perder mi virginidad contigo, Hermione.

Ella atacó sus labios en respuesta. Feliz cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry le alzaba la falda para poder bajarle su pantie y tocarla con cuidado. Tan diferente a otras ocasiones con cierto rubio.

—No quiero lastimarte—le susurró al oído el ojiverde—Te deseo mucho, Hermione. No sabes cuánto—canturreó mientras dejaba caer sus pantalones hasta sus pantorrillas.

—Quiero ser tuya—le ordenó agarrándolo del cuello con una mano y con otra masajeando su miembro—Quiero que seas mío.

—Soy tuyo—musitó él con gemidos y caras de placer. Algo que le encantaba a Hermione era que él no reprimía ningún gesto de placer.—Por siempre tuyo.

Ella se odiaba así misma por comparar las situaciones, las caricias, los sonidos... Se odiaba aún más al pensar que quizá Malfoy tenía razón.

Quizá ella sólo estaba fingiendo. Y, probablemente, no debería estar haciéndose eso. Ni a Harry. Mentirse así, ¿qué clase de persona era?

Ella sabía.

 _Infiel._

Luna **HHr**


	6. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita **J.K. Rowling** , Warner y Salamandra y compañía. Todos los personajes y el mundo pertenece a la increíble _Jo_ , me temo que sólo los he tomado prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste (poco creativa) imaginación.

 _Disfruta de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo_...

* * *

 **Infiel**

 **Capítulo V: El Reencuentro**

Hermione corría torpemente tomada de la mano del pelirrojo por los pasillos abarrotados por los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Era más de media noche, en otro momento los pasillos estarían vacíos, pero en ese momento todos corrían por sus vidas. Hermione lanzaba hechizos de defensa contra los Mortífagos que se habían metido al Colegio.  
¿Cómo lo habían logrado?  
¿Quién había dejado que eso ocurriera?  
¿Por qué alguien dejaría que esos mal nacidos atacaran un lugar tan bello y lleno de gente inocente como lo era Hogwarts?  
¿Qué clase de mounstro?  
—¡Desmauis!—gritó Hermione a un Mortífago que se les había aparecido de la nada.—Ron, debemos esperar a Harry en la Torre de Astronomía—dijo llena de pánico, deteniendo al pelirrojo detrás de una de las columnas.  
—¿No has visto que esto es un maldito caos, Hermione? —apuntó hacia donde el ruido era más potente, que era el Gran Comedor—¿Quieres morir?  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa.  
—Se trata de Harry.  
Y eso fue suficiente para convencer a Ron. Lo vio asentir con la cabeza, asentir para si, armándose de valor. Asintió con la cabeza mientras veía por todos lados.  
—La poción de Felix Felicis debe ser suficiente.—musitó Ron.  
—Ginny, Neville y los otros chicos también bebieron. Estarán bien—le aseguró ella con voz pausada—Pero debemos ir...  
—Shhh—la calló Ron, pero había sido demasiado tarde.  
Más de tres mortífagos los habían descubierto. Los chicos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos de defensa y ataque, tratando de no cerrar los ojos ni un mili segundo. Hermione sentía su cuerpo en tensión, alerta en todos los sentidos. Lanzó un hechizo que logró desarmar a uno, pero los otros estaban muy duros.  
—¿Es la sangre sucia novia de Potter?—inquirió uno con voz grave.  
—Parece que sí—respondió el otro riéndose—Imagínate como vendría a nosotros el chico si la capturamos.  
—Imagínate lo que el Señor nos dará si se la llevamos—dijo el Mortífago.  
Ron se tensó junto a su amiga, tomándola de la mano y tapandola con su cuerpo. Estaban acorralados por ellos, no había escapatoria.  
O eso creyeron en ese momento.  
De la nada, dos mortífagos se cayeron y Hermione aprovechó el momento para atacar al último. Estaban a punto de voltear hacia su salvación cuando escucharon que alguien gritaba de dolor.  
—Ginny—chilló Ron con cara de terror.  
—No, Ron.—negó ella.  
—Tengo que ir a verificar.  
Hermione intercambió miradas con su amigo. Lo entendía por completo y Harry también lo entendería. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole un abrazo fuerte.  
—Iré a la Torre. Ve por tu hermana.  
Se abrazaron otra vez, y se fueron por caminos separados.

 **...**

Draco atacó por la espalda a dos Mortífagos para que ella pudiera huir. No se quedó a verificar nada ni a escuchar que haría después. Ya la había seguido durante mucho tiempo, y eso en sí ya era peligroso, porque si un Mortífago lo veía lo estaría llevando directo hacia ella.  
No llevaba la máscara ni el traje que tenían todos los demás, tampoco tenía el uniforme de Slytherin. Llevaba un traje por completo negro, facilitándole pasar desapercibido. Caminó a paso veloz, verificando de cuando en cuando si alguien lo seguía. Se detuvo unos momentos antes en el pasillo que llevaba al fin a la torre, donde sabía que el anciano se aparecería con Potter. Su obsesión por Hermione le había ayudado muchísimo durante todos sus intentos de matar al director. Ella le había proporcionado la mayoría de las ideas sin siquiera saberlo.  
No había podido olvidarla.  
Lo había intentado, pero su cuerpo, su voz y su mirada era algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Si no estaba ideando un plan para matar al viejo Dumbledore, se la pasaba pensando en ella y en los momentos de pasión que tuvieron juntos. Y por supuesto, de los muy pocos momentos que pasaron juntos sin pelear, en la misma cama, él acariciando su espalda desnuda y ella exhausta luego de un buen y merecido polvo. En los últimos días de sus encuentros sexuales habían hablado un poco más como dos personas civilizadas. Sin embargo, ella se esforzaba demasiado en no dejar que él la conociera mucho. Huía a la primera oportunidad de su cama, le lanzaba insultos que sabía que lo iban a molestar y comenzar una pelea entre ambos.  
Ella sí respetó el acuerdo de no sentimientos.  
Pero, ¿cómo él iba a respetarlo? Desde antes de probar sus labios o hacer el amor con ella, él ya la encontraba deseable y atractiva. Convivir con ella, probarla, besarla y acariciarla habían incrementado todo lo bueno y malo que sentía hacia Hermione Granger.  
Respiró un par de veces, apoyando su espalda contra la pared del pasillo. Escuchó el ruido de unos zapatos apresurados venir por el lado contrario. Sabía que no eran Mortífago ya que esos pasos sonaban demasiado liberados en comparación. Se apretujó contra la pared y contuvo la respiración, quizá se tratara de algún alumno que huía y sólo pasaría de largo.  
Grave error.  
Hermione miró a sus espaldas para asegurarse que nadie venía por ella. Respiró un par de veces y alzó su varita en posición alerta y de ataque. Tenía la vista aun a sus espaldas cuando chocó contra una pared humana.  
—¿A dónde crees que vas, sangre sucia?—preguntó Draco tomándola de los hombros con fuerza—¿No deberías estar con los estúpidos de tus amiguitos tratando de salvar el castillo?—siseó con desprecio. No creyó tenerla tan cerca nuevamente y eso le estaba nublando los sentidos. Se veía despeinada, ojerosa, con ropa muggle y olía a vainilla, como siempre. La miró nuevamente, esperando a que reaccionara y comenzara a golpearlo, pero eso no sucedió.  
—¡Malfoy!—chilló mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza—Por Merlín, ¿tú sabes algo? ¿Tu padre está detrás de todo esto?  
Draco quedó en shock. No sabía como respirar nuevamente, ni parpadeaba o se movía un centímetro. No esperaba que lo supiera... no todavía. Pero, ¿fue alivio de verlo vivo lo que sonó en su voz? ¿y ese abrazo?  
—Malfoy, tú más que nadie corre peligro. Debes esconderte.—le urgió con desesperación mientras veía hacia los lados.—La profesora McGonagall podrá ayudarnos y el profesor Dumbledore también... no dudo que...  
—Cállate, Granger—habló después de salir de su shock. La tomó de los brazos para arrinconarla contra la pared—Tú no entiendes nada. Nunca entendiste nada, ¿cierto?

Ella lo miró confundida, pero pronto se distrajo al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Extrañaba esa sensación de perder la noción del tiempo, de perder la cabeza por esas sensaciones que él le provocaba. Había olvidado, irónicamente, que con él olvidaba quién era ella.  
—Ayúdame a entender—susurró en respuesta, llevando sus manos al cuello del rubio. Lo vio sobresaltarse un poco al contacto de su piel con la suya. —Dime qué está pasando, Malfoy.  
Él quiso explicarle, quiso decirle que huyera. Le quería decir que corriera por su vida, por la de sus amigos y también quería pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho y por lo que tendría que hacer.  
—Nunca entenderás, Granger. —musitó sin mirarla a los ojos y se apoyaba contra ella.  
Hermione lo miró con ojos extrañados. Malfoy nunca se apoyaba en ella de esa manera, como si buscara consuelo, jamás lo había hecho.  
—Malfoy —susurró ella—Corremos peligro aquí —le dijo mientras lo jalaba a un salón vacío. Él, por supuesto, no puso resistencia alguna. —Nunca nos despedimos—musitó ella mientras cerraba con su varita la puerta y la insonorizaba. Le lanzó una mirada traviesa que le puso la piel de gallina.  
—Afuera hay una posible guerra—dijo con las cejas fruncidas mientras se sentaba en la silla del profesor —y tú quieres follar. Estás desquiciada, Granger. —le avisó con una media sonrisa mientras ella se sentaba ahorcajadas de él y pegaba su frente a la suya.  
—Hoy quiero hacerte el amor.  
La miró fijamente y ella a él. Ella sabía quién era él. Draco Malfoy era un Mortífago, y aún así deseaba ser suya. Mucho tiempo había intentado sentir lo mismo que sentía con él con Harry, pero había fallado estrepitosamente. Adoraba y amaba a Harry, pero no lograba sentirse plenamente consigo misma a la hora de hacer el amor u otras cosas. Malfoy la desafiaba diariamente, la ponía a prueba y nunca dudaba de su inteligencia. Podía ser ella sin sentirse apenada, podía exigirle en la cama cuánto quería sin sentirse vulgar o sucia.  
—Sé lo que eres, Draco Malfoy—le susurró en los labios mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él—Sé qué hiciste y por qué—dijo lo último con un medio gemidito al notar sus manos en sus pechos.—Y no me importa, pero tampoco estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar mis creencias por ti.—lo besó a conciencia.  
Draco comenzó a quitarle la blusa mientras ella se movía para frotarse contra su miembro. Olvidó por completo el lugar al cual tenía que ir. Olvidó que todo mundo estaba en su contra y que sus padres jamás le perdonarían eso. Lo dejó todo afuera y se concentró en ella. Quería decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que le obsesionaba su mirada, su aroma, su sonrisa, pero las palabras no le salían. Se desesperó tanto que comenzó a besarla con más furia, con brusquedad.  
—Malfoy—se quejó ella—Malfoy—lo calmó. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella lanzó un hechizo que hizo aparecer algo lo más parecido a una camita llena de cobertores. Se quitó el brazier, el pantalón con una lentitud casi dolorosa para su espectador y se dio la vuelta para darle una mejor panorámica a Malfoy cuando se quitó su pantie.  
—Granger—gruñó él mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba hacía él, aún con su traje.—Granger—suspiró—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué lo haces sí después tu...?  
Ella se giró para mirarlo mientras le quitaba la camisa.  
—Tú no sabes lo que yo haré después, Malfoy.  
—Te vas a ir con él—musitó más triste de lo que pretendía su orgullo.  
Hermione le quitó el cinturón, y le bajó con lentitud su pantalón junto con su bóxer.  
—No sabes lo que haré después, Malfoy. —repitió en un susurro mientras tomaba su erección y lo masajeaba. Lo vio hacer un gesto de placer y la tomó del cuello para besarla mientras soltaba uno que otro gemido—Odio cuando te contienes.  
Él abrió los ojos confundido.  
—Es obvio que lo disfrutas más de lo que demuestras. —lo acusó y se ganó una sonrisa de lado, su favorita. —Y ahí está tu peor error porque no sabes lo mucho que me excita que gimas en alto, que gruñas con fuerza y que hagas esos gestos que me vuelven loca—le dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo con su mano.  
—Eres muy...—se detuvo mientras gemía sin pudor—¿Eso te gusta?  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, se sentía excitada y él no hacía más que mirarla con pasión, lujuria y sí, amor.  
—Tenías razón, Malfoy—le susurró al oído.  
—¿En?  
—Sólo pude fingir todo el rato. En realidad, eres el único que logra hacerme sentir viva.  
Y unos minutos más, Draco pudo finalmente llegar a su cúspide. La tomó con suavidad y la posó en esa cama improvisada. Depositando besos húmedos en cada parte de su piel, no dejando ninguna para después. Besó entre sus senos, bajando por su estómago y tomándose su tiempo en su centro. La sintió vibrar, agarrar las sábanas y arañarle la espalda. Subió para besar sus labios y sintió como una de sus delicadas manos tomó su miembro para ponerlo en su entrada.  
Gimieron en alto cuando él entró en ella. Primero despacio, disfrutando de cada segundo, de cada roce, de cada expresión de placer que ella le regalaba.  
—Quiero que digas mi nombre—le susurró él mientras entraba y salía de ella cada vez con más rapidez—No quiero que tengas más recuerdos. Sólo piensa en mi—exigió besándole los labios.—Llénate de mi, Granger.  
Ella asentía casi con desesperación. Le emocionaba el hecho de que estuviera a punto de llegar al climax. Nunca habían hecho el amor como tal. Habían follado mil veces, pero nunca lo habían hecho tan lento como en ese momento y menos con una guerra pasando ahí afuera. ¿Malfoy tenía razón? ¿Estaba igual de loca que él? ¿Era una enferma sexual?  
Sus pensamientos se vieron opacados cuando soltó el grito que liberaría todo su placer. Sintió la boca de Malfoy en la suya y rápidamente le respondió con ferocidad. Lo escuchaba decir su nombre repetidas veces mientras entraba y salía de ella, sabía que estaba a punto de venirse.  
—Mírame, Granger—le pidió con suavidad—Mírame.  
Lo miró fijamente, sintiendo como una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro. Él no le sonrió, pero se concentró en su rostro. Como si quisiera memorizarla, como si quisiera guardarla para siempre. Cerró los ojos mientras daba las últimas estocadas que al fin darían lugar a su culminación. Apretó la mandíbula y luego hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.  
Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de ellos quería moverse. Hermione aún se sentía aturdida y un poco confundida. Había olvidado que estar con él significaba caer en un abismo de placer y confusión. Era relajación total.  
—Es mejor que vayas con los profesores, Granger. Aquí corres peligro. —dijo Draco después de unos largos minutos mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ella estaba en su pecho, con las piernas desnudas y abrazándolo cómo podía.  
Ella no respondió en seguida.  
—Ven conmigo.  
Lo escuchó soltar una risita amarga.  
—No seas tonta, Granger.  
Ella se apoyó en su codo.  
—¿Es tu forma de decirme que tú tuviste algo que ver con este ataque?—preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.  
—Damas y caballeros, Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación —dijo sarcástico.  
Ella se levantó con brusquedad, buscando su ropa al tiempo que comenzaba a desesperarse.  
—Granger, lo sospechabas, no me digas que no.  
—No lo sospechaba, Malfoy. ¡Lo sabía!—rectificó.—Y no me importó.  
Draco sintió algo duro formarse en su estómago. ¿No le importaba? ¿Eso qué significaba?  
—Lo que no puedo soportar es que sigas de su parte. Eso significa que realmente para ti sólo fui...—se calló. Poniéndose con rabia la pantie y luego el brazier.  
Draco también se vestía, pero con más calma.  
—Supuse que entre nosotros las palabras sobrabran. Tú nunca fuiste bueno expresando lo que sentías o pensabas y yo siempre he sido buena leyéndote, pero... —comenzó a sollozar, y se puso la blusa y luego los zapatos.  
Draco ya había terminado y la miraba desde la distancia. Siempre sospechó que ella sabía todo, que siempre supo de sus sentimientos, pero que no estaba lista para aceptarlos o que no era lo mismo para ella.  
—Granger, no es algo que yo pueda decidir. Mi familia...  
—Podemos ayudarte—lo interrumpió, agarrándolo de las manos—Buscar una solución—le besó los labios. —Ni siquiera tienes que decirme que me quieres, Draco. Yo sé que lo haces.  
La miró fijamente. ¿Realmente podía ella saber cuánto la quería? Y no sólo eso. La amaba.  
Abrió la boca para decírselo, estaba listo, dispuesto a lo que ella quisiera cuando...  
—¿Dónde se ha metido ese muchacho?—preguntó el esposo de Bellatrix.  
Draco y Hermione se tensaron de inmediato. El rubio tomó su varita y le hizo un encantamiento a Hermione para hacerla desaparecer.  
—Draco—susurró ella, con ojos temerosos.  
—Volveré por ti, Granger. Espérame aquí.  
—No puedo—susurró ella—Harry está esperándome.  
Pero era demasiado tarde como para que él lo hubiera escuchado.  
Ahora ella tenía que esperar a que ellos se fueran, y luego... Luego iría a la Torre de Astronomía con su mejor amigo.

Luna **HHr**

* * *

Notas de autora: Y aquí el penúltimo capítulo. El último está en proceso jeje, espero realmente que les guste. Planeo que el último cap pase las cuatro mil palabras, así que sean pacientes y mil gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y follows, REALMENTE ME ENCANTAN!


	7. El final

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita **J.K. Rowling,** Warner y Salamandra y compañía. Todos los personajes y el mundo pertenece a la increíble _Jo_ , me temo que sólo los he tomado prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste (poco creativa) imaginación.

 _Disfruta de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo_...

 **Infiel**

 **por LunaHHr**

 **Capítulo** **VII** : El final

Hermione esperó unos quince minutos antes de salir del aula para dirigirse a la Torre de Astronomía. Se sentía más ligera de lo normal, podría decirse que liviana al fin por haber aceptado que Draco era la persona con la que quería estar. Trató de despejar su mente un par de veces de los recuerdos de sus ojos cuando le dijo que ella ya lo sabía.  
Lo sabía todo.  
Vio miedo en esos ojos glaciares, esa mirada que siempre pretendía estar fría e indiferente. Vio agonía y soledad. Y ella ya no quería eso en él. Lo aceptaba por completo, pero como le dijo, eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que había hecho o lo que podría hacer.

¿Cuándo un moustro deja de serlo? _Oh_ , suspiró Hermione, _cuando te enamoras de él._

Se apresuró al abrir la puerta, con varita en mano, tomándola con fuerza y silenciando sus pasos. Al principio no escuchó nada, pero conforme se fue acercando fue escuchando las voces que estaban al subir las escaleras. Desde abajo pudo vislumbrar a Draco, dos mortífagos más y a la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange. Vio a Snape y luego al cansado y muy decaído profesor Dumbledore.

Sintió que las piernas le comenzaban a fallar, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y sus manos comenzaban a temblarle. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Harry? Hermione buscó por toda la habitación en busca de su mejor amigo. ¿Le habrían hecho algo? ¿Estaría arriba con ellos? ¿Estaría él...? No quería ni siquiera pensarlo. Harry no podía estar muerto. ¡No!  
Rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que lo mejor era subir las escaleras poco a poco, echándose así misma el encantamiento desilusionador por precaución.

—Vamos, Draco—le susurró Bellatrix en el oído—¿Qué estás esperando? Sabes que son órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. ¡Debes hacerlo!—gritó lo último, comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Draco—musitó el profesor Dumbledore—No ensucies tu alma.

Draco lo miró con ojos desesperados. No quería hacerlo... pero debía.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo!—gritó—¡O sino _él_ me matará!

Dumbledore dejó de mirarlo para dirigirle una mirada de súplica a Severus Snape, pero este no lo miraba. Tenía puesto los ojos fijos en Draco.

—Sabes lo que le juré a tu madre—le susurró—Deja que me encargue de esto.

—No, esto es algo que debo hacerlo yo...

—¡El chico debe hacerlo, Severus!—chilló Bellatrix—Ha sido honorado con esa misión, ¡no te metas queriéndole robar toda la gloria!

Draco miró nuevamente al desgastado director de Hogwarts que yacía a las orillas de la alta Torre de Astronomía. No quería hacerlo, por eso caviló entre las posibles consecuencias de no cumplir con la misión del Señor Tenebroso. Su mente traicionera lo llevó al momento justo cuando Hermione le dijo que no le importaba lo que él era o lo que había hecho, le había dicho en pocas palabras que quería estar con él. Tenía una oportunidad con ella. ¡Lo estaba eligiendo por encima del San Potter! El maldito santurrón que todo mundo adoraba. La mejor bruja de su generación creía que no todo estaba perdido en cuanto a él. Hermione le daba esperanza, calidez, ganas de vivir y dejar ese maldito estilo de vida que a lo largo de los años lo había llevado hasta su propia ruina. Estaba seguro de que la quería, de que la deseaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para merecerla. Podía imaginarse fácilmente lo que sería su vida con ella. Se veía así mismo con ella por el resto de su vida, aunque eso le daba escalofríos ya que sólo contaba con diecisiete años cumplidos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? La quería a su lado, crecer con ella, aprender con ella, luchar con ella. Deseaba pasar fechas importantes con ella, terminar el último curso de Hogwarts a su lado, competir con ella por las mejores notas, graduarse del Colegio y celebrar con ella sólo como ellos dos sabían y preferían hacerlo: haciendo el amor. Deseaba llevarla a su trabajo, pasar por ella, sorprenderla, hacerle el amor en su oficina o en su casa, escaparse a algún sitio, jugar con ella... quería aprender a vivir sin odio, sin racismo y sin tanta violencia. Estaba harto de todo aquello. Y aún cuando todo parecía demasiado platónico, demasiado irreal o absurdo para poder cumplirse, quería aunque sea intentarlo o verla a escondidas, quería que ella se sintiera orgulloso de él. No quería su odio ni sus lágrimas.

Harry vio cómo Draco Malfoy comenzaba a bajar la varita que sostenía con tanta fuerza. Alternó la mirada hacia Hermione que estaba medio escondida en las escaleras, sintió un pavor indescriptible en la boca del estómago.

—Severus, por favor...—escuchó que suplicaba el director.

Harry se movió con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo del encantamiento lentamente. Estaba desesperado por moverse y hacer algo. ¡Las dos personas que más le importaban estaban en peligro!

—¡Vamos, Draco!

—¡Hazlo de una vez o lo haré yo!

Harry sintió los dedos de sus manos moverse poco a poco. Miró con pánico en los ojos como Snape alzaba la varita y apuntaba al director... luego, luego todo pasó muy rápido.

Hermione salió disparada hacia ellos gritando "¡No!", empujando a Bellatrix en el proceso y viendo cómo el director Dumbledore caía muerto desde la Torre de Astronomía. Los otros dos Mortífagos apuntaron con su varita a lo que sea que había aparecido de la nada para atacarlos. Draco quería arrancarse el cabello al percatarse de quién se trataba.

—¡La sangre sucia!—gritó Dolov con una sonrisa repugnante en el rostro—Qué sorpresa, ¿eh?

Bellatrix pateó a Hermione con sus botas cuando se dio cuenta que sus cuerpos rozaban, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se puso de pie de inmediato. Hermione, por el contrario, era ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba _muerto_.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme, maldita sangre sucia?—gritó Bellatrix fuera de sus casillas—¡ _Crucio_!

El grito ensordecedor que salió de la boca de Hermione fue suficiente para sacar a Draco de su estupefacto y para que Harry saliera del encantamiento, se lanzara a las escaleras y así revelara su presencia. Logró desarmar al Mortífago que se dirigía hacia la ausente Hermione en el suelo.

—¡ _Crucio_!—gritó Bellatrix una vez más, sintiéndolo en su interior, impregnando todo el odio que sentía por los sangres sucias en ella.

Hermione sentía un dolor indescriptible recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, taladrando cada uno de sus huesos, agujerando su interior con miles de cuchillas ardientes. La vista se le nubló y por lo que le pareció una eternidad dejó de escuchar la risa histérica de Bellatrix, los hechizos que Harry lanzaba para tratar de desarmar al Mortífago que quedaba junto a Snape. ¿Dónde estaba Draco? Incluso entre todo ese sufrimiento, entre toda esa agonía ella aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para buscarlo. Quería alcanzarlo.

—¡ _Crucio_!—gritó Lestrange una vez más luciendo una sonrisa perversa en el rostro—¡Eres una estúpida y despreciable sangre sucia, niñita!

Draco respiraba con dificultad, sentía impotencia en ese momento. Si ayudaba a Potter y defendía a Granger quedaría expuesto por completo. Sus padres...

Hermione gritó una vez más.

—¡ _Colloshoo_!—musitó Draco para que los pies del mortifago sin varita quedaran pegados al suelo. Vio cómo este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo desorientado. —¡ _Desmaius_!—susurró después y el mismo mortífago cayó contra la pared, desmayado.

Draco se acercó lentamente hacia su tía Bella, quien lucía extremadamente concentrada en torturar a Hermione con palabras amenazadoras y grotescas.

—¡ _Expulso_!—gruñó Draco en contra de su tía, pero ella se defendió con un ágil movimiento de su varita.

Miró a su sobrino con ojos desorbitados y la boca muy abierta.

—¿Qué fue lo que intentaste hacer?

Draco alzó su varita contra ella. Ya no temblaba como lo hacía contra Dumbledore. No sentía miedo, ni angustia ni mucho menos algún tipo de culpa por pensar en esa tercera maldición imperdonable. Sentía su cuerpo caliente, como las orejas casi le silbaban por la furia que sentía en todo su interior. Estaba muy seguro de que nunca en su vida dejaría que alguien lastimara a Hermione Granger otra vez.

Harry lanzó por las escaleras al segundo Mortífago y fue testigo de cómo Draco apuntaba a Bellatrix con su varita, con la mirada llena de furia y repulsión.

—Draco—lo llamó su padrino, sin dejar de apuntar a Harry con la varita.—¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

No dio respuesta.

—¿Acaso quieres ser tú el que le haga la tortura, sobrinito?—preguntó Bellatrix con voz chillona, labios apretados y mirada suspicaz.

Draco sonrió de lado, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Hazte a un lado.—ordenó.

Harry estaba listo para desarmar a Malfoy cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en el estómago que lo lanzó contra la pared, lejos de Hermione y los otros. La varita se le escapó de la mano, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad. A su lado vio al otro Mortífago que seguía desmayado. Palpeó por todo el lugar en busca de su varita, sin éxito por el momento.

Draco miró a Potter, dándolo por inconsciente también. Sin su ayuda, sería más difícil.

—Vamos, Draco, ¡tortúrala!—presionó su tía, apúntandolo con la varita.

Él se acercó a la chica que yacía en suelo, pálida, gimiendo bajito y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Podía ver que sus labios se movían, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que ella podría estar diciendo. Quizá estuviera suplicando para que el dolor parara...

Llegó a ella dándole la espalda a su tía y su padrino. Llenó sus pulmones de aire una vez más y luego se volteó para enfrentarlos.

—No la voy a torturar. —sentenció el Slytherin. —Y tú tampoco lo harás, Bella.

Su tía se rió con ganas, mirando a Snape para asegurarse de que él también hubiera escuchado lo que ella, pero el rostro de Snape era de incredulidad y luego cayó en la cuenta del comportamiento extraño durante el último año de Draco; sus escapadas, más ojeras de lo acostumbrado, las veces que lo había descubierto mirando a Granger en su clase... El profesor confirmaba sus sospechas en ese momento: Draco estaba enamorado de Granger.

—¡ _Sectumsempra_!—gruñó Harry con todo el odio que tenía en su interior contra Snape, pero él repeló el hechizo con rapidez.

—¿Cómo te atreves a usar mi propio hechizo contra mí? —preguntó Snape con las cejas fruncidas, arrogante y mirada penetrante.

Harry arrugó la frente.

—N-no...—tartamudeó, confundido.

Snape rió, sabiendo que Bellatrix los observaba con atención.

—¡Yo soy El Príncipe Mestizo, arrogante idiota!—le gritó a Harry con furia.

—¡Mátalo, Severus!—ordenó Bellatrix sumamente entretenida en ellos dos; haciendo que Draco aprovechara el momento para lanzarse contra ella y quitarle la varita. Ella lanzó un grito agudo y trató de arañar a su atacante. —¡Traidor! ¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Te mataré!

Draco guardó la varita en su bolsillo y con la suya trató de desarmar a su padrino, pero este lo hizo primero.

—¡ _Desmaius_!—gritó una voz rota detrás del rubio, haciendo que el profesor Snape cayera por las escaleras, desmayado.

—¡Hermione!—dijo Harry preocupado, viendo cómo se agarraba con la mano de la pared más cercana. Draco se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura.

Bellatrix se tiró contra Harry para quitarle la varita. Ambos forcejeaban en el suelo, haciendo sonido sordos y golpeándose sin miramientos.

—Hermione—musitó Draco mientras la tomaba por el rostro.—Tenías razón respecto a todo. Voy a cambiar. Voy a intentarlo por ti, quiero enmendar todo lo que he hecho, quiero...

—¡Malfoy!—gritó Harry por ayuda, tenía los ojos llenos de pánico ya que se encontraba sin varita en mano y en el suelo, con la nariz rota y llena de sangre.

—Eres un traidor, Draco Lucius Malfoy, y a los traidores hay que darles una muerte lenta.—le avisó con voz afilada—¡ _Sectumsempra_!—gritó mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

—¡No!—gritó Hermione, poniéndose entre Draco y el hechizo. Recibiéndolo en su lugar, directamente en el pecho.

Todo se detuvo por un momento. Todo comenzó a ocurrir en cámara lenta. Los sonidos dejaron de existir, todo era ajeno a los oídos de Draco quien tomó a Hermione en brazos, sentándose en el suelo para ponerla en su regazo.

Harry se lanzó contra Bellatrix una vez más, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo cuando cayó sobre ella. Se quedó inconsciente en el acto. Le quitó la varita e hizo que sus manos quedaran pegadas por medio de un hechizo, al igual que sus pies. Hizo lo mismo con el otro Mortífago, por si se despertaba.

—¡Potter!—escuchó que gritaba Malfoy.

Harry lo vio con Hermione entre sus brazos, vio con horror que toda su ropa estaba empapada de sangre, que de hecho, esta no dejaba de esparcirse por todo el lugar. Vio las manos del rubio rojas, sus ojos llorosos y desesperados. Se arrastró hacia ellos.

—Hermione—la llamó él—Por favor, no...—le suplicó tomándola de la mano que no tenía aferrada a Malfoy. Le acarició la frente.

—Snape—musitó Draco—Él me curó de esto. ¡Despiértalo!

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

—Draco—susurró ella con dificultad ya que el dolor no la dejaba hablar con claridad.

—Shh—respondió él, arrullándola entre sus brazos.—Te amo, Granger.

—Lo sabía—musitó ella en un vago intento del tono sabiendo que usaba cuando tenía razón en algo.—Yo lo... —tartamudeó—hago más.

—No puedes dejarme ahora, Granger. No cuando he logrado enfrentarme contra el mundo. Te necesito a mi lado para seguir haciéndolo.

—Podrás—susurró—Tienes que ayudar a Harry a destruir a Vol-Voldemort.

Draco frunció las cejas, negando con la cabeza.

—Juntos lo haremos, mi amor. Juntos. Resiste. ¡Potter! —gritó desesperado mientras volteaba la cabeza para verlos venir. Sintió la mano de Hermione en su mejilla.

—Te amo—le sonrió mientras dejaba de sentir las leves convulsiones en su cuerpo. Sintió la mano de Draco hacer presión contra los miles de cortes que iban apareciendo en su cuerpo, pero era imposible.

—¡No está!—gritó Harry, cayendo de rodillas junto a ellos—He revisado todo el lugar—dijo desquiciado.—Hermione, ¿qué hacemos?

Ella lo miró con ternura.

—Debes destruirlo, Harry. Debes encontrar los Horrocrux res-restantes—susurró con dificultad.

—No voy a poder. No sin ti, Hermione.—lloró Harry mientras le besaba las manos.

Draco sentía sus propias lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Veía como el amor de su vida moría lentamente frente a sus ojos y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Hermione cada vez lucía más pálida, sus labios morados; y era increíble la fuerza de esa maldición que hacía que luciera ojerosa y cada vez más esquelética.

Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo especial, coqueto y llameante que lo miraban con intensidad en ese momento. Pronto se dio cuenta que conforme pasaban los minutos, esos ojos iban perdiendo el brillo también, la esperanza se iba perdiendo, se iban apagando y desapareciendo justamente como sus ganas de vivir o seguir luchando. Sintió el cuerpo de su amada inerte, flojo y frío.

Hermione murió en sus brazos y se llevó consigo su última oportunidad para ser feliz.

 **FIN**

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas de autora:** Y aquí acaba! Debo confesar que mi intención principal era que Draco o Harry murieran, pero al final he creído que Hermione era la mejor opción. No me odien, es sólo drama. Aunque claro, hay un final alternativo con menos muertes y menos ataques de tortura, jeje pero eso significaría alargar la historia y tengo otras que merecen mi atención. Así que por el momento, se terminó. Gracias milveces a todos por leer, sus comentarios y votos! Los llevo en el corazón.


End file.
